


Family Calls

by RainbowArches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Nick and his mother talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Calls

Nick's stomach swam with dread as the burner phone on his desk rang accusingly at him. He bolted from his chair to lock his office door and shut all the blinds. When he was convinced he was shrouded in privacy, he sat back at his desk and composed himself. Calmly, he picked up the phone.  
“Hey Mom.”  
“Peggy says you’re the Director now.” Ann Fury has a remarkable gift; her tone is only ever matter-of-fact, but you will always feel as scared or as guilty as she wants you to.  
Nick cringed. “Yeah. I was going to call you-”  
“Yeah right. Do I have to hear everything second-hand?”  
“I was going to tell you, but I knew you’d be mad, and Peggy would have called you anyway because she thinks I’m too scared to talk to you.” See? He was rambling now. Gifted woman.  
“You are too scared to talk to me. And you're damn right I'm mad. I hope you realise what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“Yes.”  
“Because this isn’t just a job anymore; Shield is your life now.”  
“I know.”  
“And it’s a lot bigger than it used to be. You’re responsible for a lot of people now; someone screws up, it’s on you.”  
“I know.”  
“And someone will screw up. It’s inevitable. So don’t come complaining to me about the fall-out `cause I’ll only say I told you so.”  
“Understood. Mom, I got it.”  
Ann sighed in that soft, resigned way that Nick has heard so many times since he moved out of the house.“I just want you to be prepared for things to get tough.”  
“I made it this far, didn’t I?”  
“Yes you did.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“I know.”

Peggy was asleep when Nick arrived. Visiting hours were over; no one knew he was here. He was being careless. What if she woke up? She's not supposed to know he's alive. What if she says something? If she woke up right now, could he make her think he was his dad? That happened sometimes.  
Nick wondered if anyone had thought to tell Peggy he was dead. He had not been able to make that decision himself. He wondered if she knew about Hydra. She probably did, but did she hear about it on the news? Did one of the nurses tell her? Had Rogers been by? In every conversation he imagined himself having with Peggy about Hydra he was yelling. But that was probably because she was the most convenient scapegoat other than himself. He wouldn't blame her for Hydra; he would blame Hydra for Hydra. Right now, he was just sorry all their hard work had fallen apart.  
He checked his watch. He had to meet the others in half an hour. He reclined a little in the visitor’s chair, dug the burner phone out from his pocket and dialed.  
“Nick.” Ann's voice was quiet and sad, like she'd been expecting bad news from him for a while.  
“You were right about Hydra,” Nick said. He kept his voice low so that Peggy wouldn't wake up.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I just thought I should tell you. You probably won’t be hearing from me for a while.”  
“Yes. I saw the footage. I know how it is. Are you alright?”  
“I guess."  
"Nick."  
Nick sighed. "I’ll be fine.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you know what you’re going to do now?” She sounded like she was asking what his plan was, but she was really asking if he knew what the plan was.  
“Of course.”  
“Just checking. Is Peggy with you?”  
“I'm with her. She's asleep.”  
“How has she been lately?”  
“I don’t know. I’m in college most of the time.”  
“Oh, that was such a nice time.”  
“Really?”  
“For us.”  
“Thanks.”  
Ann was quiet for a while, considering. "I suppose she must have heard the news?"  
“I don't know. Probably.”  
“Because I don't think she should know. I don't think it would be good for her."  
"Right."  
"She'd want to do something and what could she do at this point?"  
"You should come see her."  
"Yeah... I don't know. Maybe."  
"She misses you. Promise you'll come see her."  
"We'll see."  
"I have to go now, Mom."  
"Okay," said Ann, in that always calm and collected voice. "Take care of yourself."  
“You too.”


End file.
